


Much Ado About the Key

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: You think after having stolen the bride from the wedding in order to join two loving hearts you can exhale and do other good deeds? Oh no — this is just a prologue to real adventures, into the turbulent stream of which Marion rushes  "with fun and courage".
Kudos: 3





	Much Ado About the Key

*** 

— Марион, поди-ка! — на юном личике несостоявшейся супруги шерифа, спасенной благородными разбойниками, решимость боролась со смущением. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Это очень, очень серьезно.

— Да, конечно. Давай отойдем в сторону, — Марион решила, что невинная девушка хочет попросить у нее несколько интимных советов — впереди у нее была первая ночь с таким же неопытным новобрачным. Менестрель Алан явно ничего, кроме того, что поется в возвышенных балладах, о супружеской любви не знал.

Они отошли в густые заросли кустарника, где Милдред де Брейси, оглянувшись по сторонам, задрала подол платья и нижней рубахи до самого пупка. Марион ахнула. На бедрах девушки красовалась странная конструкция из толстой, видимо, бычьей, кожи: к поясу спереди и сзади крепилась широкая полоса вроде шлеи или подпруги, проходящая между ног и плотно охватывающая тело. Сбоку красовался замок.

— Что это? Пояс верности? — Марион слышала истории о ревнивых мужьях, надевавших такое на жен перед тем, как отправиться в крестовый поход. Говорили даже, что их ковали из железа! Но каким образом этот предмет оказался на невесте еще до венчания?

Милдред удивленно распахнула глаза:

— Откуда ты знаешь про пояс верности?

Ах, да! Она же раньше не была знакома с Марион и, наверное, считает ее простолюдинкой.

— Я... Неважно. Почему он надет на тебя?

— Это пояс невинности. Есть такой древний обычай. Когда у девушки пройдет первая кровь, родители надевают на нее этот пояс, который она носит до брака как гарантию девственности, — увидев ужас на лице Марион, Милдред рассмеялась. — Нет-нет, батюшка сделал это только перед самым моим отъездом в Ноттингем, но намеревался представить, что я носила его все время. Ну, ты понимаешь, чтобы пресечь слухи. Ключ он собирался вручить шерифу де Рено при свидетелях, во время свадьбы, но поехать с нами не смог из-за неудачного падения на турнире. Я подумала... Может быть, ты съездишь к нему и возьмешь ключ?

— Конечно! Не волнуйся, я все сделаю. А вы с Аланом побудете у нас до моего возвращения.

Милдред просияла:

— Какая ты милая! Я очень тебе признательна.

***

— Робин, я должна немедленно ехать к барону де Брейси! — Марион пылала негодованием. — Я не могу объяснить тебе причину — это тайна Милдред, но поверь, это вопрос жизни и смерти.

Робин хмурился и молчал. Ему явно не нравилась эта затея, но он достаточно хорошо знал Марион, чтобы понимать — пытаться ее отговаривать бесполезно. Его задачей было только максимально обезопасить ее.

— Одну я тебя не отпущу.

— Хорошо, — Марион с трудом согласилась. Нужно было уступить в чем-то, чтобы добиться своего в главном. — И кто же отправится со мной?

— Я, конечно. Ты будешь знатной дамой, а я твоим… сопровождающим. Ну, пусть слугой.

— Нет, Робин, это совершенно невозможно. Во-первых, ты нужен здесь, в Шервуде. Ребятам, жителям окрестных деревень. Ты не имеешь права их всех оставить. Во-вторых, я не могу приехать как дочь сэра Ричарда из Лифорда, а на создание истории неизвестной барону аристократки, внезапно появляющейся в его владениях, у нас нет времени.

— Ладно, с тобой поедет кто-то из наших.

Марион задумалась, потом вздохнула с облегчением:

— Тук! Конечно же, это единственно верный вариант. Я оденусь монахиней, он и так монах — мы не вызовем никаких подозрений. И он надежный защитник: хорошо владеет мечом, а на палках дерется даже лучше Джона.

Робин кивнул:

— Верно, — потом добавил, почесав нос. — Только придется обойтись без меча: Тук все же не тамплиер, а обычные монахи не разгуливают по дорогам Англии вооруженными до зубов. Ну, ничего, его боевая палка сойдет за посох, и он здорово ею управляется, ты права.

— А я возьму кинжал, — заявила Марион не терпящим возражения тоном.

— Разумеется, — Робин улыбнулся. — Но надеюсь, он не пригодится.

Тук наслаждался солидным куском жареного поросенка, когда Робин с Марион выложили ему свой план. Он замотал головой так, что щеки затряслись:

— Марион, монах и монахиня не могут путешествовать вдвоем. Это очень странно.

— Значит, ты тоже будешь монахиней, — Марион рассмеялась, а Тук вздохнул. Он, как и Робин, ни в чем не мог отказать своему Цветочку, и Марион это отлично знала. 

— Ладно, — Тук с сожалением отложил недоеденное мясо и облизал пухлые пальцы. — Я скоро буду. Робин, пошли Мача в Уикем к Эдварду, пусть одолжит у него лошадь с повозкой.

И он бодро засеменил куда-то по тропе. А вернувшись с аккуратным тюком подмышкой, развернул его, продемонстрировал два монашеских платья и подмигнул восхищенной Марион:

— Переодеваемся, сестра!

***

Собрались они быстро и выехали, рассчитывая вернуться до наступления ночи. Лошадка бежала резво, недаром ее звали Ласточка. День был чудесный, солнце ярко светило сквозь кроны деревьев — Стаффордширский лес был не так густ и обширен, как Шервудский, — и настроение у Марион было под стать. 

Они с Туком оживленно обсуждали, как убедительнее представить отцу Милдред просьбу передать им ключ, и не заметили, как из леса вынырнули молчаливые фигуры. Одна, бросившись наперерез, схватила лошадь под уздцы, а две другие приблизились к ним.

— Приехали, сестры. Слезайте.

Несомненно, это были разбойники. Переглянувшись, Марион с Туком спрыгнули с повозки. Марион опрометью кинулась вперед, предоставив своему компаньону разбираться с двумя нападавшими. Она совершенно не сомневалась в исходе дела — несмотря на тучность и кажущуюся малоподвижность, Тук отлично дрался, тем более, горе-грабители не ожидали сопротивления от «благочестивых сестер». Увидев несущуюся на него, как разъяренная ведьма, монахиню, размахивающую кинжалом, державший лошадь разбойник отшатнулся с громким криком, и Марион взлетела на спину Ласточки.

— Тук, прыгай, быстрее!

Тук завалился в повозку, и Марион пустила лошадь вскачь, нахлестывая ее вожжами. Дух они перевели, только когда выскочили в долину, и погоня отстала. Впереди блестела неширокая лента реки, а за ней на холме возвышался замок Брейси. Ласточка тяжело поводила боками и косилась на Марион, спешившуюся и шагавшую теперь рядом.

Взглянув друг на друга, «сестры» залились хохотом. У Тука под глазом набухал огромный синяк. У Марион во время скачки слетело с головы покрывало, и волосы, спутавшись и завившись еще больше, казались огромной лохматой шапкой, нахлобученной, как попало.

Но на самом деле было не до смеха. Являться к барону с непокрытой головой было нельзя — буйная грива «монахини» вызвала бы недоверие и ненужные вопросы, а Марион и без того немного сомневалась в логичной обоснованности их появления в замке де Брейси с просьбой о ключе.

С проблемой Марион справилась, как всегда, решительно. Отхватив изрядный кусок нижней рубахи, она превратила его в некое подобие монашеского головного покрывала. Еще одна полоска ткани стала повязкой на глазу Тука — отсутствие глаза у монахини было все же явлением менее странным, чем подбитый глаз.

***

— Мы прибыли к барону де Брейси по срочному и тайному поручению шерифа Ноттингемского. Во имя Господа проводите нас к нему немедленно.

Их провели на второй этаж в жилые покои. Барон де Брейси полусидел на постели. Одна нога покоилась на высокой подушке. На жестком волевом лице читалась настороженность, стальные глаза смотрели холодно.

— Слушаю вас, сестры. Какое спешное дело заставило моего зятя прислать мне двух монахинь сразу же после свадьбы?

Перекрестившись, Марион начала говорить. Как ей казалось, рассказ получался вполне правдоподобным и не должен был вызвать подозрений. Однако барон нетерпеливо прервал ее совершенно неожиданным вопросом:

— А что с сэром Гаем?

— С кем? А причем здесь Гизборн?

— Но ведь он должен был заменить меня на венчании и в качестве посаженного отца вручить после церемонии ключ новобрачному. Что там у вас произошло? Сэр Гай жив?

— А… Да он забыл, наверное. Он ведь такой бестолковый!

— Цветочек! — охнул Тук. — То есть, сестра Марион, нам, пожалуй, пора…

— Стоять! Интересные вы сестры… — барон поднялся и, прихрамывая, подошел ближе. — Значит, такой бестолковый, что забыл о возложенной на него столь ответственной миссии. Странно, на меня сэр Гай, наоборот, произвел впечатление очень толкового и полного достоинств рыцаря. А вот вы… Кто вы такие, и что вам нужно на самом деле?

Де Брейси угрожающе навис над ней. Марион с силой пнула его по здоровой ноге.

— Тук, бежим!

Они скатились по лестнице и во дворе с трудом перешли на шаг: нельзя было, чтобы стража почуяла недоброе.

Их лошадь уже распрягли, но, хвала Херну, не увели в конюшню, и она с наслаждением хрупала овес у коновязи. Марион вскочила на круп, помогла Туку сесть впереди и послала Ласточку в галоп.

Немного погодя она оглянулась. Их не преследовали, так что можно было дать лошади передохнуть, и Марион перевела ее на шаг.

— Ну что же ты, Цветочек, не могла сдержаться, — Тук был очень огорчен. — Повозки вот лишились, Эдвард расстроится.

— Да шут с ней, с этой повозкой, — отмахнулась Марион, — Робин ему новую добудет, велика беда. Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать, что барон так проникнется к этому напыщенному ослу. Доверил ему заменить себя на свадьбе, надо же! Но мы должны скорее возвращаться: и так целый день потеряли.

— Цветочек, вечереет, мы не можем ехать через чужой лес в темноте.

— Но это же не Шервуд, смотри, какой он реденький! И дорога широкая, накатанная, можно без опасений скакать очень быстро.

— А разбойники?! Ты что, забыла сегодняшнее нападение?

— Тук, одно дело — напасть на повозку с монахинями, а другое — рискнуть остановить мчащуюся лошадь, да еще с двумя всадниками. А вдруг мы тамплиеры?

Марион расхохоталась, и Тук, рассмеявшись вслед за ней, согласно махнул рукой.

***

Ласточка не подвела. Она неслась, словно была породистым скакуном, а не обычной деревенской лошадкой, правда, ухоженной и хорошо кормленой — староста Эдвард был хозяйственным и не бедствовал даже раньше, а уж теперь благодаря Робин Гуду и его молодцам и вовсе процветал, как, впрочем, все в Уикеме. Хотя Марион, разбиравшуюся в лошадях, подобная резвость и выносливость не удивляли. Доставшаяся Эдварду от какого-то бродячего торговца Ласточка была чепменской лошадью, а они именно этими качествами славились на всю Европу. Так что обратный путь обошелся без приключений, а уже у самой границы своего «королевства» их встречал Король Шервуда.

Спрыгнув с лошади, Марион очутилась в его объятиях и тут только осознала, как соскучилась. Словно они не виделись месяц, не меньше. Так бы и стоять, прижимаясь к широкой груди, вдыхая запах его кожи, ощущая, как сильные пальцы нежно перебирают ее волосы, как губы касаются губ. 

Но это потом. Сначала надо было покончить с делом.

— Робин, поймай мне Гизборна!

Первые слова, произнесенные нежной подругой после разлуки, заставили отважного вожака шервудских разбойников раскрыть рот в изумлении. Зато стоявший неподалеку Скарлет необыкновенно оживился.

— Да с превеликим удовольствием! Такие задания мне по душе.

— Он с утра будет в Уикеме, я слышал, — краснея объявил Джон.

— Вот и отлично. Встретим честь по чести, — Робин ободряюще улыбнулся Марион. — Будет тебе подарок.

***

Еще до рассвета удалая компания заняла отличную позицию в густом кустарнике на окраине Уикема, а с восходом на дороге показалась их «дичь». Когда маленький отряд из пяти человек спешился посреди деревни, Эдвард, проинструктированный заранее, увел солдат в амбар, а Гизборн уселся на скамью, сняв шлем и подставив лицо ласковым лучам утреннего солнца. Вся его поза выражала расслабленность и умиротворение. К нему подошла Мэг с кувшином эля и задержалась, затеяв какой-то веселый разговор. Рыцарь благосклонно поддерживал беседу и даже попытался лениво приобнять девушку за талию, когда налетевшие сзади Скарлет и Маленький Джон схватили его и, зажав рот, потащили к лесу.

На небольшой полянке все обступили пленника. Робин шагнул вперед.

— Гизборн, нам нужен ключ. Отдай его, и мы не тронем ни тебя, ни твоих людей. В этот раз.

— Какой еще ключ?

— Тот, что вручил тебе барон де Брейси. Тебе все равно нечего им открывать.

— А вам есть что? Неужели все же удалось добыть какой-то сундучок из приданного леди Милдред? Но воспользоваться не можете — ключ-то у меня, вот досада! И ни одного кузнеца нет, который с замком бы справился?

— Это не твое дело. Но, так и быть, скажу. Он нужен не нам, это просьба самой Милдред.

— Что вы с ней сделали, негодяи?!

— У нее все прекрасно, в отличие от тебя с шерифом, — Марион злорадно отметила несколько волдырей от пчелиных укусов на лице и шее рыцаря. — Ну, давай ключ.

— Сначала покажите мне леди Милдред. Я хочу видеть, что с ней все в порядке, и послушать ее саму.

— Вот гад, — прошипел Скарлет, — он еще условия выдвигает!

Робин властно остановил его. 

— Хорошо. Мач, сбегай, приведи Милдред. Поживее.

Просить дважды не пришлось, и вскоре запыхавшаяся девица предстала перед всеми.

— Леди Милдред, вам нужна помощь? — В устах связанного рыцаря фраза звучала комично, но Милдред, очаровательно покраснев, сказала со всей серьезностью:

— Нет-нет, сэр Гай, насчет этих людей не беспокойтесь, они не причинили мне вреда, наоборот. Но ваша помощь мне действительно необходима. Вы не могли бы позволить мне воспользоваться ключом, который вручил вам мой отец?

Гизборн молчал. Выражение лица было непонятным. Затем он довольно буднично проговорил:

— Проберитесь незаметно в дом старосты и ждите там. И развяжи меня, наконец, олух! — это было обращено уже к Скарлету. Тот вопросительно взглянул на вожака. Робин едва заметно кивнул.

— Я пойду с ней, — воскликнула Марион. — И остальные тоже будут рядом. Тебе не удастся какая-либо подлость!

Гизборн не слушал. Он уже со всех ног бежал к деревне. Ватага, соблюдая осторожность, последовала за ним и вновь засела в кустах. Уикем был как на ладони. Там царило оживление: солдаты бестолково метались меж домов, видимо, в поисках командира. А тот, неожиданно выскочив прямо на них, заорал:

— Чем это вы занимаетесь, болваны?! Почему не контролируете сбор недоимки?!! Марш в амбар и ждите меня там, я скоро вернусь.

И, вскочив на коня, унесся в сторону Ноттингема.

***

Осторожно пробравшись в казавшуюся совсем безлюдной деревню, Марион и Милдред расположились в задней комнате в доме Эдварда, отделенной от основной перегородкой. Ждать пришлось не очень долго, они услышали топот копыт, а затем стук.

— Леди Милдред, вы здесь?

— Да, сэр Гай, — Милдред выпорхнула за дверь и тут же вернулась, светясь от радости. — Марион, помоги мне быстрее избавиться от этой штуки.

Возясь с замком Марион спросила:

— Возьмешь его с собой? Он весь украшен каменьями, наверняка, дорогими. Вы с Аланом сможете их продать и жить безбедно.

Милдред покачала головой:

— Я даже дотрагиваться до него не хочу. Возьми его ты, вам он пригодится больше. Вы продадите камни и, может быть, подольше не будете никого грабить. Вы же это делаете не потому, что вам просто нравится, правда?

Марион вспыхнула, и Милдред торопливо добавила:

— Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть. Ты столько сделала для меня! Погоди, я сейчас вернусь.

Когда она вышла, Марион внимательно разглядела конструкцию. Кожа на ощупь оказалась мягче, чем представлялось с виду, она была хорошо выделана, а изнутри обита толстым бархатом, покрытым сверху шелком отличного качества. Спереди и сзади внизу были вырезаны небольшие отверстия для естественных надобностей. По-видимому, он не причинял особых неудобств. Марион захотелось узнать наверняка, так ли это. Быстро надев эту «сбрую» на себя, она щелкнула дужкой замка. Действительно, не такая ужасная вещь, пару дней вполне можно потерпеть. Но лучше не проверять. Марион поискала глазами ключ и, не увидев его, тихо выругалась: ей не хотелось признаваться в своем любопытстве, а теперь придется. Однако, Милдред, войдя в комнату, не дала ей сделать это сразу.

— Марион, пошли быстрее! Сэр Гай должен уже возвращаться, он и так слишком задержался из-за нас. 

Только когда они вновь очутились в лагере, Марион спохватилась:

— Милдред, а где ключ от этой штуки?

— У сэра Гая, конечно. А зачем он тебе?

— Ты что, отдала его Гизборну? Но почему?

— Ну а как же?! — Милдред уставилась на Марион в сильнейшем недоумении. — Он ведь должен будет вернуть его отцу или покрыть себя позором. Не могла же я ответить черной неблагодарностью на его доброту и благородство.

Увидев выражение лица Марион, она нахмурилась: 

— Что-то не так?

— Нет-нет, все хорошо, ты, конечно, поступила правильно.

***

Когда кляча, увозившая счастливую леди и ее менестреля, исчезла за поворотом, Марион резко повернулась к любимому. 

— Робин, поймай мне Гизборна!

**Author's Note:**

> О поясах целомудрия: Описание конструкции и прочее, с нею связанное, появилось благодаря этой статье: pulson.ru/interesnyie-faktyi/poyas-vernosti-ist.... Однако автор хотел бы предупредить, что на самом деле: «В 1990-х годах сотрудники крупнейших музеев (Британского и парижского Музея средневековья) провели экспертизу и выяснили, что якобы средневековые артефакты изготовлены в середине XIX столетия. Это объекты эротических фантазий о Средних веках. В каталоге Британского музея указывается: "Вероятно, большинство ныне известных предметов были изготовлены в XVIII-XIX веках как фетиш для сексуально озабоченных или в шутку". То есть "средневековые" пояса на самом деле создали европейцы викторианской эпохи, одержимость которой темой опасного секса широко известна. Именно тогда были сконструированы и запатентованы многочисленные пояса целомудрия, которые должны были не позволить юношам и девушкам заниматься мастурбацией (это считалось вредным для физического и психического здоровья). Серьезные музеи поспешили убрать сомнительные артефакты в запасники».  
О лошади: Все, что сказано о Ласточке, родилось из следующего описания: «Кливлендская гнедая (Cleveland bay) старейшая порода Великобритании, ведет свое происхождение со времен средневековья. Выведена несколько столетий назад в Англии на основе исчезнувшей чепменской лошади — любимого транспортного средства всех чепменов (странствующих торговцев). Она прославилась на весь свет отменной выносливостью, грузоподъемностью и резвостью».


End file.
